<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your highness, the prince is a-fuckin' by ynjunwhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847186">Your highness, the prince is a-fuckin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore'>ynjunwhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simp for yeonjun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Yeonjun, I repeat, M/M, Pagan Gods, Prince Choi Yeonjun, Princes &amp; Princesses, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, awww he's shy guys!, bottom yeonjun bc i simp for him getting wrecked, cute n pretty yeonjun, fucking in front of statues made to worship sacred deities, not much else, oh!, servant choi soobin, soobin humongeous cock, soobin's internal dialogue is depressing, top soobin bc ik he has a big schlong, yeonjun wears expensive silk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin knows he could be beheaded for this, for not showing the proper respect to his prince, his future ruler. </p><p>He finds that he doesn't care.</p><p>in other words,</p><p>Soobin is a servant. Yeonjun is a prince. It should not happen, and yet it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>simp for yeonjun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your highness, the prince is a-fuckin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>feral noises</p><p>me being a big yeonjun stan: here's a lil gift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft, padding footsteps.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Soobin stands up softly, bowing in respect to the person entering the dimly lit room. "Your highness." He whispers, his eyes fixed on the white silk trailing behind Yeonjun, clean and pretty and expensive. (He tries not to think about how the same silk could let his family live comfortably for a year if they sold it.)</p><p>Yeonjun nods, his gaze fixed on the biggest statue in the room, his hair sparkling with diamonds and rubies and emeralds. Oh, yes, the <em>ceremony. </em>"Has anyone come to visit yet?" He asks Soobin, his big, gold-rimmed eyes still scanning the statue critically. (With awe, because the royal family has much to thank the gods for.)</p><p>Soobin shakes his head, stopping himself quickly and suppressing the urge to look at yeonjun, to stare at him until he has every detail of his face and body memorized. "No, not yet. The statues have yet to be polished and cleaned. The king ordered everyone to hold until the job is done." </p><p>Yeonjun says nothing for a few long seconds, his body frozen in a halfway turn and his face angled up to look at the god's beautiful face, looking like an angel that Soobin once saw in a dream. His lips are softly tinted with cherry red, his lids dusted with gold, his face shimmering with tiny pieces of rare gems.</p><p>His outfit is white white white, beautiful and extravagant. The tail of his top trails behind him, long and rippling softly when he takes a step forward, dropping to one knee before the god of wisdom. His light hair like a halo on his head. (Soobin ignores how utterly breathtaking the prince looks like that.)</p><p>Soobin stands there, head bowed, for a few minutes as Yeonjun mutters prayers under his breath. He catches a few words here and there, a "kingdom to last" and a "blood spilled upon floors," along with few others too fast to catch.</p><p>Yeonjun gets up after a while, his eyes shining brighter and his chin held up high as he turns to face Soobin. And Soobin -- gods forgive him -- doesn't look away fast enough. He doesn't duck his head like he's supposed to, doesn't stammer out apologies shamefully like he should.</p><p>He stares. </p><p>He drags his eyes from Yeonjun's painfully bright hair, to his wide, shimmering eyes, down the elegant slope of his nose, to his pretty lips, and memorizes every detail of his outfit. The way the strings tied at the back of his shirt tighten at the waist, the flourish of his sleeves, every crevice and dip in the white that meets skin.</p><p>And Yeonjun stays quiet.</p><p>Soobin knows he could be beheaded for this, for not showing the proper respect to his prince, his future ruler. He finds that he doesn't care. Not when Yeonjun, looking lost and surprised, steps forward, frowning at Soobin like he's a disobedient puppy. Not even when he jams his finger into Soobin's chest, his lips turned up into a pout as he searches for words.</p><p>"You, ah, you..." Yeonjun frowns even deeper. "What the hell?"</p><p>Soobin fights a grin. Maybe it's the fact that they're alone, or maybe it's because there's a certain rush of excitement at the thought of fucking in front of deities, maybe giving them a show they'll enjoy. Fucking his prince, his royal highness, and reducing him to nothing as soon as Soobin gets his dick in him.</p><p>Or maybe Soobin's just suicidal.</p><p>He mentally shrugs as he pulls Yeonjun closer, his hands instantly pulling at the strings holding his whole outfit together.</p><p>Yeonjun blinks dizzily, inhaling sharply when Soobin digs his thumbs into Yeonjun's hips. "What-" He gasps out. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Soobin smiles, dimples popping out sweetly. It gives him a pure, innocent image, one that reflects the opposite of what Soobin is doing, tampering with the white silk on Yeonjun's body, letting it drop to the floor silently.</p><p>"I'm just serving my prince the way he deserves to be served."</p><p>Oh, screw it all to the underworld.</p><p>Yeonjun shivers, his eyes dropping to the floor shamefully when Soobin raises his eyebrows in question. Soobin sees the mortification grown in Yeonjun when he says, "Okay." His cheeks growing red and his hands clenching tightly into nervous fists.</p><p>Soobin smiles, wanting to kick himself when his inner little girl giggles. He undoes the laces at the back of Yeonjun's top, his fingers brushing pale skin now and then that brings an even deeper shade of red into Yeonjun's cheeks. </p><p>The silk is off, soft and pretty in Soobin's fingers. <em>A year of food, for some of us</em>, he thinks. He drops it to the floor, and Yeonjun stares at it blankly. Maybe thinking about how this is a bad idea and his father will kill him for fucking in front of deities. Or maybe wondering if the expensive material is worth the suffering of the poor.</p><p>Actually -- no, that's just Soobin projecting.</p><p>Yeonjun looks up at him, his eyes unsure and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. <em>Pretty. </em>Soobin realizes that the confidence the prince usually shows, the haughtiness and the charisma displayed and flaunted, is all for show. To tell people that he's worth rallying around, that he doesn't take no for an answer, that he's not ruthless and sharp, but also not tender and sweet.</p><p>All without ever needing to use words.</p><p>He leans down, lets his lips hover above Yeonjun's for a few, sweet seconds, and damns it all to hell. After all, Yeonjun could have ordered the guards in from the moment Soobin first looked into his eyes, right? Sweet cherry and strawberries, mint and honey. All are treats that Soobin has seen go into Yeonjun's room those early mornings, all of it mixing together as soon as Soobin kisses Yeonjun.</p><p>He likes it.</p><p>Surprising, really, because Soobin was never a big fan of sugar and fruit. But Yeonjun tastes sweet, and Soobin can feel the red gloss on Yeonjun's lips smearing onto his. Briefly, his mind flashes him an image of Yeonjun's lips, bitten down and red and all pretty wrapped around his cock.</p><p>Goddammit. </p><p>And Soobin was trying <em>so hard </em>not to think about Yeonjun's lips.</p><p>Soobin smiles when Yeonjun stumbles as soon as he pulls away, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip to get a lingering taste of strawberry and cherry. Grabbing him by the wrist, Soobin pulls him close again. "Did you like it?" He finds himself asking softly. And smiling widely when Yeonjun nods in a daze.</p><p>"Nice..." God, Soobin wants the gods to strike him down. </p><p>He glances at the door directly behind Yeonjun's back, pulling him towards the pillows and cushions laid out in front of the biggest statue in the room. A table with bottle of scared oils and incense, royal scripts and a holy book that Soobin swears he saw his cousin vandalize.</p><p>Yeonjun glances down at the polished table, takes one good look at the space available, and shrugs. "Sure, why not?" </p><p>He gives Soobin a lazy, teasing smile as soon as everything is arranged how he wants it, moving over to straddle Soobin and refusing to budge even as Soobin moves to grab a jar of sacredly clean, clear oil. One that the probably won't notice is missing until they do a head count on the rituals.</p><p>He dips four fingers in, his fingers coming out glossy and dripping in excess oil, glistening drops running down his wrist. It's warm, having been next candlelight for an hour or so. Soobin personally saw to it that it was purified and heated in a way that would please the gods.</p><p>He thinks about that as he fucks Yeonjun with his fingers, adding one more, and one more as Yeonjun gets more vocal, going from biting down on his lower lip to moaning out Soobin's name sweetly. "Please..." Yeonjun breathes out, his hands on Soobin's shoulders, his eyes screwed shut as Soobin nips at his lips playfully. </p><p><em>Prettyprettypretty</em>, Soobin's mind sings. Pretty little Yeonjun with his golden hair and golden skin and pretty, glittery, gold rimmed eyes. Pretty princeling with blood that's probably liquid gold too, glimmering brightly if Soobin were to see it.</p><p>The only proof Soobin has that Yeonjun's blood isn't gold is the way his cheeks are flushed red, a deep and rich color that makes Soobin want to kiss him senseless.</p><p>He drags his fingers out of Yeonjun, wrapping that same hand around his own leaking dick. Yeonjun looks at it with a certain fascination that Soobin finds amusing, like maybe it's the first time he's seen one of <em>these. </em>Which Soobin hardly believes, because Yeonjun literally has a harem.</p><p>A minute later, Yeonjun is sinking down on Soobin's cock, his mouth open with little punched gasps leaving him now and then.  He looks sinful, back arching like bow pulled taut, his light softly reflecting off the gems in his hair. A rainbow of sparkles, an angel bathed in lights.</p><p><em>Poetic, </em>Soobin muses. Maybe he should become one. (Who knows, maybe he'll even be the next Jesus.)</p><p>He grabs Yeonjun's waist roughly, dizzily pressing his lips against Yeonjun's. And Soobin starts writing his last words, because fucking Yeonjun is heaven. It's hot and messy and without tempo and it's easily the best thing Soobin has ever experienced.</p><p>"Soobin... oh gods." Yeonjun mutters against his lips, his eyes opening wide, glassy and far away. Soobin lifts Yeonjun slightly, letting him drop down with no warning and nearly smiling when Yeonjun cries out, his grip on Soobin's shoulders bordering near painful.</p><p>Soobin drags his hand to Yeonjun's cock, stroking him until Yeonjun's body tenses like a spring, coiled so tightly Soobin's worried he'll stay like that for a while. And then he slumps down onto Soobin, cum dripping down Soobin's chest as he fucks Yeonjun harder.</p><p>"Soobin..." Yeonjun mutters, his body loose and pliant.</p><p>And fuck if it doesn't give him the push he needs.</p><p>"...Oh." Yeonjun says, his hand dropping down to his ass, hovering over it and not quite ready to believe that, yes, he did get fucked inside a temple and, yes, Soobin came in his ass.</p><p>"Amazing." Soobin says teasingly. "Your highness, I'm not sure you're awake yet."</p><p>Yeonjun hits him. "Asshole."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>